


Обрыв

by Lienin



Series: fandom Fantastic Beasts 2019 || Мини R - NC-17 [16]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Don't copy to another site, F/F, Graphic Description of Corpses, Not copy to another site, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 14:27:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20508521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lienin/pseuds/Lienin
Summary: У Куини осталось одно пустое безразличие. И цель.





	Обрыв

**Author's Note:**

> пост-ФТ2, 40-е годы, инцест, умеренно графичная расчленёнка, cмерть основных персонажей.

Она шла по дороге, и ветер нещадно хлестал её тело, едва прикрытое оставшимися от мантии обрывками. Горячий, жёсткий, он бросал под ступни острые камни и пыль, смешанную со стеклянным крошевом, кровью и металлом, забивал кое-как зачарованную рану на бедре, отчего каждый следующий шаг давался с большим трудом.

Дорога вела из одной сожжённой деревни в другую такую же. Пепелище за спиной оставили немцы, впереди — союзники, и можно было бы рассмеяться от того, с каким упоением маглы режут друг друга, прикрываясь громкими словами, если бы обожженное лицо не болело. Словно в него плеснули гноем бубонтюбера.

Но плеснули кое-чем похуже.

Она подняла взгляд к небу, надвое рассечённому бледно-розовой полосой рассвета, похожей на незаживший шрам. Поудобней перехватила свою ношу, завёрнутую в грязную тряпицу.

— Скоро уже дойдём, Тини, — пообещала она сорванным голосом. — Тебе там понравится, поверь.

Кровь почти перестала сочиться из свёртка, засохла на руках Куини багровой плёнкой, почти чёрной от налипшей грязи.

Вот из-за поворота вынырнул остов строения, некогда бывшего кому-то домом. Пустой зев двери, рухнувшая крыша, но фасад чудом уцелел и глядел теперь на Куини чёрными проемами окон печально, даже жалко.

— Нужно немного отдохнуть, — сказала Куини, точно извиняясь. 

Она шагнула за порог, и разбитые доски прогнулись под ногами, ощерились щепками, поехали, скользкие от пролившегося ночью дождя. Куинни схватилась за стену, срывая ногти, но не устояла, повалилась на остатки пола, крепче прижимая к животу свёрток, точно пытаясь защитить.

Нога нещадно болела. Чары, наложенные до того, как прахом рассыпалась её палочка, почти рассеялись. Значит, скоро она совсем не сможет идти, только ползти. 

Ничего. Поползёт.

Шмыгнув носом, она погладила свёрток нежно, ласково, как гладят, когда хотят успокоить, отвести все тревоги и заботы. Куини ещё любила сварить какао и подать его с маршмеллоу, слегка посыпанным корицей.

Она закрыла глаза, представила эти сладкие запахи и улыбнулась. Даже боль ненадолго отступила, точно стесняясь воспоминаний, в которых тёплое солнце падало на развороченную постель, а сонная Куини слегка возмущалась, что проснулась одна.

Когда она открыла глаза, ничего не изменилось. Не было уютной квартиры, выходящей окнами на небольшой сквер, какао, гомона чужих мыслей, которые Куини любила перебирать, точно разноцветные пуговицы в коробке для рукоделия. Только холод и мрак, и бьющий в нос запах сырой земли.

Но Тина — была.

Сквозь огромную дыру в стене на неё недружелюбно глядели серые птицы. Переступали на обломках, качали головами. Ждали, что она здесь умрёт, достанется им.

Пусть подавятся!

Правая рука рефлекторно сжалась, но палочки у Куини больше не было. От перламутровой рукояти на ладони остался ожог, сочащийся чем-то бледно-жёлтым. Не болело, и то славно. Не приведи Мерси Льюис, она потеряет сознание прямо здесь, когда до цели осталась самая малость. Только и нужно что выбраться через разрушенную стену наружу, спуститься к ручью, а оттуда ещё немного вверх по склону.

Как же тяжело без палочки, без тёплой гладкой рукояти в ладони, без магии, текущей сквозь пальцы, наполняющей силой древко… Но в битве, в которой ни одна из сторон всё не может взять вверх, обязательно найдётся кто-то отчаянный, уверенный: пусть он умрёт, но забёрет с собой побольше противников.

«Тини… Зачем ты это сделала?»

Даже природа хранила на себе отпечаток войны. Но ручей, впадающий в лежащую чуть ниже в долине широкую реку, тёк и тёк. И трупы не были ему помехой.

От жажды у Куини пересохло во рту. Неповоротливый, шершавый язык царапал нёбо и щёки, но от ручья, с виду почти чистого, так омерзительно несло мертвечиной, что желание наплевав на всё пригубить воду тут же испарилось.

Куини обошла мертвеца в изодранной форме — требуху из его вспоротого живота растаскивали по берегу жадные вороны; обогнула оставленную взрывом воронку, на миг остановилась, чтобы поглядеть на застрявшие в ветвях искорёженного дерева останки.

Теперь её даже не рвало, как раньше, от вида и запаха. Ещё вчера она бы отвернулась, наколдовала головной пузырь, сжала бы руку всегда невозмутимой Винды… Но между вчера и сегодня пролегла ночь, отнявшая у Куини её прежнюю жизнь, бросившая выпотрошенной, как того солдата на берегу. 

У неё нынешней осталось одно пустое безразличие. И цель.

Когда Куини рухнула в ручей, поднимая тучу брызг и мутя воду, чары на ране почти рассеялись. Обожжённая плоть слезала лоскутами, точно невидимый нож нарезал её, как ветчину для сэндвича. Оторвав и так державшийся на последних нитках рукав, Куини скрутила его и наложила жгут. 

Мерси Льюис, только бы не отключиться…

С трепетом, точно держала в руках любимое дитя, Куини развернула свёрток. Ласково коснулась слипшихся чёрных волос, провела ладонью по щеке вниз, где перерубленную шею окаймляли лоскутки плоти. Язык вывалился изо рта, и Куини, аккуратно взяв пальцами, вернула его на место. Коснулась мёртвых губ, обвела.

— Ну и ну, Тини, что же ты так запачкалась, — покачала она головой, цокая, подражая сестре. Тина всегда ругалась делано. Даже не ругалась, а так — ворчала. А потом брала салфетку и вытирала испачканные щёки.

В детстве находить общий язык и оставаться на одной стороне было проще.

Зачерпнув дурно пахнущей воды, Куини смыла пепел и кровь с белой кожи. Окунула, чтобы разлепить чёрные пряди. Мокрые волосы облепили череп, точно водоросли камень, но Куини всё равно нравилось.

Она любила Тину любой.

С нависающего над рекой обрыва открывался чудесный вид на пепелище. Огонь, бушевавший на противоположном берегу реки вчера, унялся, и даже дым не поднимался от почерневших остовов домов. Но так даже лучше, считала Куини. Ничто не помешает любоваться рассветом.

— Помнишь, как мы сидели на крыше дома и смотрели на рассвет? — спросила Куини у лежавшей на её коленях головы. Тина не ответила, только смотрела пристально мутными карими глазами.

И в ту ночь она смотрела так же пристально. Потом отвернулась, так и не решившись, поэтому Куини решилась за неё, первой потянулась вперёд, целуя в искусанные губы.

Тот рассвет был бледно-розовым, холодным, но Куини ощущала жар. Непривычный, но правильный, когда расстегнула на сестре блузку и прикусила напрягшийся сосок.

Они не должны были разлучаться. Не должны были. Куини уговаривала, умоляла Тину пройти с ней сквозь синее пламя, но сестра отдёрнула руку, отшатнулась от неё, как от больной драконьей оспой.

«Ты сошла с ума!» — закричала Тина, прежде чем Куини шагнула вперёд, принимая верное решение за них двоих.

Тина ещё одумается — так считала Куини.

Но случилась роща, бой за портключ, ведущий в Хогвартс, и то последнее проклятие, обрушившееся рассекающими плоть лезвиями, обжигающим дождём, не разбирая своих и чужих.

— Как красиво… Ты только глянь.

Заря окрасила светлеющее небо бледным золотом, высеребрила неспешно текущую вдаль реку. Внизу под обрывом не было скал, как на морском берегу, но Куини была уверена, что там глубоко. И падать будет больно. Но совсем недолго.

Встать она не смогла. От искалеченного бедра на землю натекла лужа крови. Перед глазами темнело, и боль, притупленная магией, нарастала, как лавина. Хотелось биться, кричать, выть, только бы это прекратилось, только бы нога не болела, а вместе с ней всё тело и душа — если от неё ещё что-то осталось.

Хрипло выдыхая, дрожа, удерживая голову Тины у живота, Куини подползла к краю обрыва. Развернулась спиной.

В карих глазах сестры ей чудился немой укор, поэтому Куини закрыла их. Всхлипнула.

— Ты ведь простишь меня, Тини?

Мёртвые губы горчили. Поцелуй вышел совсем целомудренным, так сестра могла бы поцеловать сестру. Лёгкое прикосновение, для них двоих значившее нечто большее.

Куини обняла Тину и отпустила себя.


End file.
